


What He Said

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Spanking, Begging, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, erotic spanking, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks about something he heard in a bar.  Dean shows rather than tells him what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Said

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kinky Comment Fic Meme](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/303729.html) at [Spanking-World](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/).

“Dean!” Castiel yelped, yanking on the rope Dean had used to tie Cas' wrists to the headboard.

And yes, Dean grinned because he'd never heard an angel yelp before. He so deserved bragging rights for this one.

“Oh, Dean, oh!” Cas continued, writhing about on the bed. He wasn't getting very far with his ankles tied to the headboard, spreading his legs wide, ass in the air, leaving him in the perfect position.

Dean was so glad that Sam had not only gotten a separate room, but that he'd moved to a different motel. Sam had practically scrambled for the door when Cas had innocently asked what rosebud slapping meant, Cas claiming he had heard it at the bar they'd just left from a man who sounded very happy that his boyfriend had tried it out on him.

“Mmm, Dean,” Can groaned, trying to spread his legs wider.

His legs couldn't spread any wider. Dean had tied each one to either side of the headboard. Dean loved that the position left him with the perfect view of Cas' face as Dean kneeled in the middle of the bed.

“Dean,” Cas whined.

Dean paused, his index and middle fingers hovering over Cas' asshole. Cas was panting, his face flushed and his eyes wide. His hips twitched, and when Cas realized Dean had stopped, Cas tried to get his asshole closer to Dean's fingers.

“Please! Please, Dean, don't stop! Please!” Cas babbled desperately.

Dean grinned, then started smacking Cas' hole with his two fingers again. Cas wriggled on the bed, moaning and gasping. Dean was only using the tips of his fingers, and he knew it could get better, knew it would drive Cas wild. He paused again, waiting for Cas to figure out Dean had stopped.

Cas whimpered. “Dean, please!” he said, his voice strained. “I want to come. Please let me come!”

Dean held all four fingers alongside each other, his hand flat, and smacked down onto Cas' hole with more force as he reached up with his left hand and started to stroke Cas' cock. He rhythmically smacked Cas' hole as he stroked his cock, enjoying the hoarse moans and groans coming from Cas.

“I'm going to, I, Dean, Dean!” Cas screamed, thrusting up into Dean's hand and coming all over his own chest and stomach, nearly wailing with pleasure.

Dean stopped smacking Cas' asshole, knowing it would quickly become uncomfortable, and slowly eased off on stroking Cas' cock. Cas' body went slack, pretty much dangling from the ropes, so Dean let go of his cock.

“I liked that,” Cas said with a very satisfied grin on his face. “When is it going to be your turn?” he asked.

Dean moaned, pressing down on his cock to keep from coming all over the sheets and missing out on what seemed to be one of Cas' new favorite ways to come. It had seemed fun, and Dean was ready to try it out himself.


End file.
